Splines are commonly employed for connecting shafts and other rotating members together for simultaneous rotation. One of the major problems frequently encountered with spline connections is the problem of fretting and corrosion caused in part by minute movements between the members in the spline connection. Lack of adequate seals and lubrication within the spline area also contribute to fretting corrosion.
Splines are frequently employed in places which are not readily accessible for lubrication. Such lack of lubrication contributes to fretting, corrosion and other problems.